Chess Games
by AngelDevil
Summary: When Draco steals a necklace given to Ginny by her grandmother, Ginyn has to play a game of chess against malfoy, under his conditions


Disclaimer: I am in now way affiliated with Harry, Potter, Warner Borthers, J.K.Rowling or any of the crew that has helped in the creation of the Harry Potter series  
  
  
"Ms.Weasley, are you listening to me?"  
Ginny snapped back to reality to see Snape looking down at her with a look of amusement on his face.  
"Uhhh, yes professor, of course." I tried to look studious as I stared at Snape from my Cauldron.  
"Then of course you can answer my question."  
uh oh, take a wild guess  
"Wolfs bane?" I guessed half-heartedly. A thin smile curled onto Snape's already malicious looking face.  
"Ten points from Gryffindor for Daydreaming Ms.Weasley, and in the future, you anr potion should be green" he smirked, and walked down the aisles to pick on some more Gryffindors. Just as he was coming back to the front again, the bell rang. That's quite enough Snape for today, or the century. I thought sourly as I packed my things and ran to the Great Hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione were already sitting at the far corner with a seat to spare, I waved over and started to walk over when I bumped into a particularily large ferret. "Get out of the way Malfoy, before I turn you into a ferret like Moody did" a smirk played across his face "And if I don't, Weasley. You'll run over to Potter and cry on his shoulder. Why don't you just get it over with and run away with him to some distant country, it would do everyone a world of good." I shoved Malfoy away angrily and slid in next Harry "I hate ferrets" I said angrily as I grabbed some pumpkin juice and scooped some food onto my plate. "Hello to you too" said Harry, in an amused voice. "Sorry, Malfoy annoys me to no end" I smiled over at Ron, "Hey Ron, Hermione, how have classes been so far?". Ron sniggered and Hermione rolled her eyes as she turned and explained to me what had happened in class. Ron protested "Dean didn't turn THAT purple, just a lovely shade of violet.." he protested, Harry looked like he was trying really hard not to laugh. "Well whatever shade he was, I'm sure that Neville turning into a pillowcase must have been far more amusing.? Laughing, I scooped up my things and got up, Harry looked up at me "Leaving so soon?" he questioned curiously, "I have some homework to do before Divination starts, so far I've been hexed three times, been stabbed in the back by my best friend, been trampled by 4 consecutive hippogriffs, and died. I'm not sure I'm going to have a happy life." I laughed and Ran out of the Great Hall when out of nowhere, Malfoy popped out of some hole I've always wondered how he did that I thought briefly before he smirked "Weasley, really, what's the rush? I would've thought you would stay with Potter and his gang of mudbloods." my eyes flared angrily and I'm pretty sure I changed five shades of red before I answered "Malfoy, if you don't get out of my way now.." "You'll what?" he sneered "change so many colors that I'll die from seeing technicolour? I think not Weasley." he laughed his eyes flashed maliciously. "Look, Malfoy, I don't have time for you right now, get out of my way" he looked at me in amusement "Temper, temper Weasley, you really ought to be nice to people with things you need" What's he talking about? I thought angrily before speaking "Spill it Malfoy, I don't have time." he laughed and said "Meet me here at 7:00, I have an offer you can't refuse." I looked at him suspiciously "And if I don't?" he smiled a wry smile "You'll come Weasley, you need what I have for you."  
I looked at him angrily, pushed him out of the way and said "It Better be good"  
he called "Don't worry about that, just be there"  
******************************************  
  
I watched Ginny storm off to the gryffindor tower, smirked, and headed to the Slytherin common room to prepare. This is going to be fun I thought to myself as I silently went through the door to the common room and got my things for next classes. Care of Magical Creatures next. I groaned, got Crabbe and Goyle out of the Great Hall, and walked out to Hagrid's Hut. Apparently he had some new creature that he was really excited about, because through his beard, I could see him smiling. Great big oaf I thought to myself before going to the head of a crowd of Slytherins. Pansy ran over to me and gushed about one thing or another, what it was didn't matter. "Pansy, do you ever shut up or were you just born stupid." I sneered, Crabbe and Goyle huffed, which I suppose was laughing, but I couldn't be sure. Pansy's eyes watered, but she stalked to a corner with another girl who looked like a goldfish. Finally class was over and it was time for dinner in the Great Hall. I strode in, and before sitting down made my way over to the Gryffindor table towards Ginny. She was reading a textbook, her hair falling in strands down her face. I leaned in and whispered "Don't be late, Weasley, I have something you need" She shivered, but when she turned around, her eyes were blazing " Leave me alone Malfoy." I smirked "Touchy, Weasley, you should learn to control that temper of yours" I smiled turned around and went to the Slytherin table. I amused Pansy for awhile while she gushed over me. Getting up in mid-sentence, I walked up to the common room and realized, looking at my watch, that it was almost time to meet Ginny. I went into the slytherin room, dumped my things in my room and gathered what I'd need. This was going to be too good I smirked and walked out to the meeting place. Ginny was already there  
"Well, Malfoy, you have 5 minutes to explain yourself, or I turn you into a particularily ugly earwig"  
I looked at Malfoy, he looked rather proud of himself, he just smiled mysteriously and said "Follow me". Angry at him, I followed closely behind, with my wand out, just in case. He finally came to a door I had never seen, opened it, and went in. I walked through the door, and looked at my surroundings. There were two leather chairs, a small mahogany table, a large fireplace, a dark green carpet, and a large window with dark velvet curtains. I contained my awe by looking at Malfoy with a look of amusement "Don't tell me you've become a decorator, if we could just get to this over with, I'd like to spend the least amount of time with you as possible. His lips curled into a malicious smile. "Be patient Weasley, patience is a virtue" I just looked darkly at him. But he took no notice. He just went to a small black box, carved beautifully with roses all over it, opened it, and brought the box to me. I gasped "Where did you get my necklace? Give it back Malfoy, it was my grandmothers" he just smiled maliciously and said "If you follow my rules, my conditions, what I want from you, then I'll give it back." Furious, I glared at him at said "What do you want, Malfoy" his face seemed to contort into a full face smirk "Why that's simple, Weasley, just a game of chess"  
*************************************  
I watched Ginny's face go from Anger to confusion to amusement to Anger in a matter of seconds. "What are the conditions, Malfoy" she glared at me. I smiled mysteriously, "No conditions, a game of chess, if you win. I'll give you part of the necklace. If I win, you lose something of yours." she glared at me "Lose What' Malfoy" he smiled "Why, anything that you have with you, not including your wand" she rummaged through her clothes, found that she didn't have anything else but her clothes and glared"I'm not going to take my clothes off for you Malfoy, just give me the necklace or I'll hex you from here to Hogsmeade" he just smiled "Well you just won't get the necklace, it's my way, or no way" She looked angry, sighed, and sat down in one of the leather chairs. "Let's get this over with, shall we?" 


End file.
